The Conquest for Peter's Heart
by SnowandShadows
Summary: The Narnians are growing restless as their monarchs grow older with no promise of an heir. When Peter's advisors insist he marry within the year, he grudgingly agrees to do so. Readers have submittred characters to fight for Peter's heart.Who will win it?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

**This story will be one where YOU, the readers, have the chance to submit characters. Here's the first chapter of the story; I hope you like it! Information on how to submit characters and what to submit will be at the bottom.**

Peter and Lucy walked through the bright corridor, laughing over Susan's reaction to her latest suitor. Lord Tran of Archenland happened to be the kind of man of which Queen Susan was least fond. He was lazy, priggish, allergic to cats and dogs, and held an intolerably low opinion of women. Granted, he did have a very handsome smile, but his less desirable qualities were more than enough reason for Susan to have poured that goblet of wine over his head at dinner. The count had stormed away in a huff but not before stopping for a light snack and another goblet of wine in the kitchens.

"His face was redder than a ripe tomato!" Lucy said in her clear soprano, giggling uncontrollably.

"And he looked as though he was going to collapse from exhaustion after walking _all the way _to the stables!" Peter added in his strong bass. "I am certain the stablehands had a good laugh after he left. Mind, it's a good thing he was an Archenlander. King Lune will not hold something like this against Narnia."

The Magnificent King and the Valiant Queen were on their way to meet with the court's most estimable advisors for the weekly council on domestic matters. Once they reached the meeting space, a herald greeted them. "Good morning, your majesties."

"Good morning, Regulon," Lucy replied warmly. Peter nodded regally and smiled.

Regulon pulled open the door and announced "His Royal Majesty High King Peter and Her Royal Majesty Queen Lucy."

Peter paused outside the door to compose his face in the stern lines of a monarch. Lucy just smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. The both walked inside, noting that they were the last to arrive. Peter sat in his chair, the most ornate of those at the round, wooden table. Susan sat to his right and Edmund to his left. Lucy sat to the other side of Edmund. She waved to Susan, who was sitting rigidly, looking as though the slightest thing could set her off. _She's still wound up from last night, _Lucy thought amusedly. Admittedly, it _hadn't _been very prudent for Lord Tran to question Susan's skill with a bow, but Susan could stew for weeks if no one pulled her out of it. Edmund was the same way, while Peter was more inclined to a short temper and hasty reconciliation.

"The first thing I'd like to discuss, your majesties, is the rumor of the hag in the Lantern Waste," said Tumnus, who was charged with Narnian protection and defense within its borders."

"We, too, have heard the rumors," Peter told the Faun. "We confess, we had hoped we had subjugated or destroyed the last of the foul witch's allies, but these rumors were brought to us by loyal and trustworthy subjects, so we have no choice but to take them as truth. We will set out on the morrow to hunt and destroy this crone."

"Sir, I will accompany you," Edmund said.

"With all due respect, your majesties, I do believe this threat could be vanquished by a select party of warriors in your service," their general said, clearing her throat. General Wen was a noble Tiger never afraid to speak her mind, having little respect or patience for social conventions.

"Brother, I am in accordance with the General," Susan spoke up.

"Madam," Peter said, turning to Susan with a frown. "We, as Narnia's High King, should not ask our subjects to do what we will not."

"Sir, if you do not allow your army to face challenges without your assistance, they will never feel as though they have earned your respect and trust," Susan argued. Her voice was gentle, as though she was suggesting what they eat for lunch, but there was a steely undertone present that Peter would not fail to notice.

Edmund looked to be pondering Susan's words, Lucy noticed. He opened his mouth. "I agree with Queen Susan. Her point is a valid concern."

The General nodded, looking Peter in the eye and waiting for his decision.

Peter looked at Susan for a moment, and then said, "So it shall be. General, send out six of your best fighters to obliterate this danger within Narnia."

The General nodded, pleased with Peter's decision. "Yes, your majesty."

"Your Majesty," began Sallowpad the Raven, who monitored the foreign ambassadors and embassies visiting Narnia, "there is a matter not on today's agenda that must be discussed."

Peter motioned for him to continue.

"Sir," the Raven began, "the Narnian people are becoming restless. They are fearful of Narnia's future."

A frown creased Peter's brow. "I do not see where this leads, Sallowpad, but we will do whatever we can to rest our people's fears."

"They are afraid that if, Aslan forbid, something were to happen to Narnia's monarchs, there will be no person to rule over Narnia. Whispers of another enchanter or enchantress such as Jadis or the monarch of another nation taking over fair Narnia are becoming more and more common in the ears of your people. They are fearful because you have no heir."

"And you aren't as young as you used to be," the General added gruffly and tactlessly.

Peter turned to her. "I am not yet twenty-seven."

"You are nearing thirty," the General said.

"I have given my reasons for not marrying numerous times," Peter said, slipping out of the royal 'we' in his frustration. "I expend all my energy in trying to protect and rule Narnia. I would not be able to begin a family without doing my wife and future children without doing them a grave disservice; I do not possibly have the time to care for them."

"But if you do not take this step, you leave Narnia to uncertainty and even chaos or oppression after your death," Sallowpad said bluntly.

"Why cannot my brother or sisters take this step?" Peter asked. "Why must it be me?"

"If one of the others were to produce an heir, it will not be clear which should inherit," Sallowpad explained. "Would it be the first child born? Or the child of the oldest monarch? If you were to produce an heir, there would be no doubts in the minds of your people."

Peter looked like a man who was fighting multiple enemies only to be backed into a corner. "When must this take effect?"

Sallowpad hesitated before saying, "I believe you should be married within the year. The talk worsens every day."

"Brother, Sisters, do you have counsel for us?" Peter asked, regaining his composure.

"I do not believe this is such a bad thing as you think, brother," Lucy said, her eyes twinkling infernally.

Edmund, never quick to speak, looked as though he were rapidly assessing all choices and their consequences. "I see no other prudent choice, brother," he said after a few minutes. Susan nodded her agreement.

Peter nodded curtly. "Then I will do this thing, for the good of Narnia."

They went on to discuss the building of another road through Ettinsmoor Pass, but Lucy could see that Peter was distracted. He was not offering his usually strong input. After the counsel, he stood and left, not waiting for his siblings. The three looked at each other and then quickly followed him after bidding 'good day' to their advisors.

…*…

When they entered the corridor, they noticed immediately that Peter was already out of sight.

"Where do you think he went?" Edmund asked in frustration.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other. "The Tower," they both said. There were numerous towers in Cair Paravel, but they all knew that there was only one Peter would frequent in this mood. It was one of the tallest towers, on the left side of the castle, and had the most magnificent view. They hurried up the never-ending, winding staircase. Lucy had to stop to rest halfway up. She had been injured in battle three months previously and had not yet regained her full strength. Though the wound inflicted by arrow to her shoulder had been fairly severe, she had refused to use her cordial on herself, maintaining that others needed it far more than she did.

When they reached the top, they could not help smiling in awe, though they had all been in the Tower at least a hundred times before. The walls only went three feet up, from there wide arches reached to connect the walls and the peaked ceiling. Through three of these gaping windows, the blue-green sea sparkled, the sun glinting off of it. Through the other four windows, they could see Narnia in all her splendor. Peter was gazing out one of these windows, his hands clenching the top of the wall tightly.

"Is it not magnificent?" Lucy said softly, laughing lightly when Peter turned to glare at her for her choice of adjective.

"Now you'll finally know what it looks like to deal with a multitude of ghastly suitors," Susan teased, placing her hand on her brother's forearm. "I'm sure you'll deal with them more gracefully than I ever do."

"I can't quite see Peter pouring wine on a princess's head," Edmund said, chuckling.

"Or shooting at her as she rides away for her life," Lucy added, grinning.

"I was aiming to miss!" Susan protested. "And he treated Laurence like a pet!" Laurence was a Dog who was Susan's guard and closest friend outside of her family.

"He was revolting, wasn't he?" Lucy said in remembrance.

"You three aren't exactly helping," Peter said, annoyed.

"I am sorry, Peter," Lucy said. "I wish Sallowpad had never mentioned it. With your over-developed sense of responsibility, you will follow your advisors' instructions for the sake Narnia and hate it every step of the way."

"How am I even supposed to find a wife?" Peter asked helplessly.

Edmund chuckled. "Do not be troubled on that matter. Once word gets out that you are looking for one, they will be lining up all the way to Harfang."

"Maybe the giants will eat them all then, and I won't have to marry after all," Peter said hopefully.

"Peter," Lucy chided. "Is marriage such a burden?"

"I don't know what kind of woman I'd like to marry, but I do know that I haven't met her yet," Peter said. "What will I do if I don't meet her in the next few months?"

"You will do your duty, as you always do," Susan said.

This, more than anything else, seemed to give Peter the strength to turn and look at them. "You are right, Susan."

"Am I not always?"

"I will do my duty to Narnia. Who knows? Maybe I'll even fall in love along the way."

Edmund clapped Peter's shoulder, Lucy beamed at her oldest brother, and Susan took his hand and led him back to reality.

…*…

**So…that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Now, as I said in the summary, YOU will be submitting the women for Peter to court. Here are the rules:**

**No "Mary Sues." Peter does not want a perfect woman. Please, please, please give your character realistic faults and weaknesses. Maybe throw in a character who's a complete brat or just plain evil just for fun.**

**The first 8-12 will be chosen (I haven't decided what number would be best yet). I might throw a few of my own characters into the mix for more variety, but they will be 'eliminated' before any of your characters and little time will be spent on any of them. To choose who Peter will marry, I will rely on votes from you until we get to the final 3-5, at which point I will draw out of a hat the order of 'elimination.' Peter will marry the last candidate left standing.**

**Good luck!**

**Here's the form to fill out when you review or PM your character to me:**

**Name: **

**Age: (remember, Peter is 26)**

**Personality: **

**Where from:**

**Family:**

**Title?: (yes/no/what it is)**

**Appearance:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Any other background info:**


End file.
